Secret of the lesson
by Courage84905
Summary: This story i made it myself and don't judge me okay :
1. Chapter 1

Secret of the lesson

"Why are they here but doing nothing,it's like they get along by an order" Nanda said

They looking at nanda

" Maybe they just had a problem on their own" Refina said

"let's meet them,maybe they just need a friend that really had a type like them c'mon" Affila said

"but we don't know who they are" Fariz said with a worried face

"oh c'mon,you just nervous fariz" Affila answered

" when I read their mind,they're not thinking anything that's pretty weird for me"

"c'mon ariesta let's meet them" Affila take ariesta hand and go to their table

"hey,my name is affila and this is my friend ariesta" Affila said

"my name is gigih,nice to meet you" Gigih answered

"so what brings you here ? your friends over there didn't come here" Awal asked

" they're just shy,c'mon let's meet my friend" Affila answered

Gigih and his friends go to affila's friend table

"nanda,this is gigih,gigih this is nanda" Affila introduce them

Gigih and nanda shake hand

"c'mon introduce yourself it's okay"gigih whispered

"my name is awal" Awal said

"my name is bagus" Bagus said

"my name is fitria and this is my best friend hanina" Fitria said

"nice to meet you all my name is fariz and this is refina"

"so why are you here and didn't talk ?" Nanda said

"why should we talk ? there's nothing to talk about" Bagus said

"I don't know,maybe about car or experience" Nanda said

" why is this so important to you that we talk or not ?" Bagus said with angry voice

"relax,I'm just suggesting you know" Nanda said

"sorry,bagus always angry when someone ask a lot that not important to him" gigih apologized


	2. Chapter 2

"it's okay we understand" Affila said

Bagus shake nanda's hand

"Why are you shake my hand ?" Nanda asked

"I want to know your past" Bagus answered

" you can read my past ?" Nanda asked

"yeah why not" Bagus answered

"so is this true you can locate someone ?" Bagus continued

"when I was kid …" Nanda was cut off by bagus

"you were with your mother in the market and then separated and then you see the light on the road and then followed it when the light is not shine you see your mother stand there buy an apple and then you realized you had an ability is that true?"

"that's right,you really know my past" Nanda said

"you're friends here is have an ability too,refina had an ability to write the future in the paper,affila can possess someone body,ariesta knows every language and fariz can read thought,is that a quincidence you all met and knows that you are had an ability ?" Bagus asked

"no it's an accident" Affila answered

Note : I'm sorry it's short please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 please review!

" So how do you met them? " Bagus asked

" it's a long story,I don't want to talk about it " Affila denied

Bagus try touch affila's hand but affila move her hand

" Don't event think about it " Affila said with angry voice

They talked and then there's 2 people with a black cape,they look at us and said

" Bagus,you have to come with us,we had a deal "

" What are they talking about,bagus ? " Affila asked

" Gih,we had to go,teleport us now "

" Alright "

Gigih hold bagus,fitria,hanina and awal

" Goodbye nanda, I'm sorry that we brought a trouble to you " Gigih said with a sad voice

Nanda and his friends look at them,nanda can't see their face because the cape surrounding their body and then they took off their cape and look at nanda and his friends

" Looks like we're gonna brought a gift to out leader "

" From what I see,they had ability too "

" Let's bring them to our leader "

" Hey,what's your name ? " nanda asked

" My name is kevin and this is my partner indhie "

" Do you had a problem with my friend ? "

" We had a deal with someone named bagus,we heal his sister and then for the replacement for our member that died to heal his sister that had a cancer,we had to take him immediately "

" Can we just trade it with something else ? "

" it's a deal with our leader and he had to accept it if not we had to kill him,luckily he escape from us so for the replacement we're gonna take you "

" You had to fight us first "

" What time ? "

" in the park in my house 2 o'clock don't bring any friend it's 2 vs 2 "

Note : See at the chapter 3 please review I'm sorry that if there's a wrong word bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Battle

At nanda's house 2 o'clock

" I thought you ran away "

" I'm not a scaredy cat like you " Affila said

" You're bring a girl to fight us ? now that's weak action "

" You're gonna regret for underestimated us " Affila prepared

Nanda take his bow at start to shot at them but they dodge it and then when nanda try to shot at them indhie attack nanda with a fire but Nanda run from the fire and start to shot them with his bow but they dodge it

" Affila,it's your turn "

" I'm on it "

Affila pointed at kevin and then kevin and affila fall

" Kevin,are you okay ? "

Kevin opened his eyes and then grabbed indhie's neck and grabbed indhie's neck tightly until he's not moving anymore,Kevin pointed at affila's body and then fall

2 minutes later affila wakes up

" You're wake up I thought you're not gonna wake up until tomorrow " nanda laughed

Affila just smilling

" I killed him "

" But at least he's not kill us "

" I'm sorry indhie that I make you die "

" Why are you apologizing it's not our fault that we killed him "

" At least he rest in peace but what are we gonna do to Kevin ? "

" I bring him to his house "

" How sweet of you " Affila teased

" C'mon let's get you home "

Note : Where is bagus and his friends ? and who is this mysterious leader find out on this next chapter and don't forget to review about this chapter I think all night to figured this out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Bagus's sister part 1

In the next day

Nanda and his friends gathered in the park

" We have to find bagus and his friends and help them "

" Why ? "

" Because We're almost killed in there and what if they in danger if someone like them come to them "

" First of all,we have to know where ,we don't know what are we fight ,are you crazy ? "

" I can locate them by their picture "

Nanda concentrated and then he see a light on the road

" c'mon follow me "

Meanwhile,in bagus's place

" I feel guilty right now " Awal said with a guilty voice

" Don't reminds me "

" Do you want a cookies ? "

Fitria give it to bagus,awal,gigih and hanina

Meanwhile,

Nanda and his friends arrived in a house

" Is this where he lived ? "

" I don't know let's find out "

Nanda ring the bel on the house and then bagus opened the door

" Bagus,you're here, we need to talk right away "

" come in "

Nanda and his friends come in

Note : keep review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Bagus's sister part 2

Nanda and his friends looks around the house and see there's hanina,gigih,awal and fitria on the couch

" We're sorry that we leaving you back there " gigih apologized

" it's okay "

" Bagus,is it true that your sister had a cancer and then her cancer was gone ? " bagus nodded

And then bagus's sister come out

" Brother,you bring a new friends "

" Hey,astrid come here I'm gonna introduce you to them "

" She had a fever isn't she ? " fariz whispered

" Yes she does " bagus whispered

Astrid goes to bagus and sit on bagus

" Hey,astrid my name is nanda "

" Nice to meet you "

astrid shake nanda's hand and then bring a mirror from the table and touch the mirror and then there's nanda and his mother play with him on the slide

" What a beautiful memories "

Everybody looked at the mirror

" Hey,astrid since when you can see someone memories through the mirror "

" Since I had a cancer 2 weeks ago,thanks to my brother that now heal my cancer with his friend "

" oh I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Affila and this is my closest friend ariesta "

Astrid shake affila and ariesta hand

" My name is fariz and beside me her name is refina "

Astrid shake fariz and refina's hand

" I'm sorry I need to go to my room is that okay ? because I feel dizzy "

" Sleep well "

Astrid leave them

" She had a cancer when she was 5 years old unbelieveable " Refina said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Secret

" Bagus,why don't you tell us about this ? " Nanda said

" I thought It's not important to tell anyone except gigih,awal,hanina & fitria "

" We can help you "

" Alright,you can help me but don't bring my sister in this,she's too young to fight "

" But if we leave her,they're gonna get your sister "

" Relax,I already build a barrier that gonna protect this house as long as she's not get out "

" How do you know that she's gonna do what you says ? "

" I leave a note "

" If you so sure,let's go to the park so that we can talk about this "  
Bagus write a note and then Nanda and his friends goes first

After 2 minutes Bagus and the others go to the park

" So what happen bagus ? "

*Flashback*

2 weeks ago In the hospital

" Doctor,is my sister okay ? "

" She had a cancer "

" Is there any cure for this disease ? "

" There's no cure for this disease I'm sorry "

The doctor walk away and bagus go to his sister's room

" Sis,I'm sorry that I late to bring you here "

" it's okay,I just need to go home "

" Alright,we're going home,I'm gonna go to the doctor and write the release paper "

Bagus leave astrid and go to see the doctor,the doctor gives him a release paper and ask bagus to write bagus done,he go to his sister's room and carried her on his back

" Brother,are you okay with it ? "

" it's okay "

Bagus carried astrid on her back and go to their house by walking because their house not far away from the hospital

" Do you bring the key,astrid ? "

" How could I forget to bring a key,I'm not like you that always forget to bring a ke,you know "

" Can I borrow it ? I forget to bring a key again "

" Alright "

" Oh brother,there's something I want to give it to you "

Astrid take her key chain and give it to bagus

" I know it's not expensive but … " Astrid was cut off and bagus said

" How do you know I like key chain ? "

" Just intuition " Bagus and astrid smiled

*End flashback*

" How do you explain someone we fight ? "

" Relax,I'm gonna tell you "

*Flashback*

There's 2 people coming and then they talk to us

" Hey,is your sister had a cancer ? "

" What do you want ? "

" We just want to heal it "

" Astrid,go to your room "

Bagus put her down and unlock the door and fitria goes in

" What's the deal ? "

" If I cure someone from a heavy disease I'm gonna die but our leader wants you to join our organization to gather an alphas that had an ability so that they don't need to afraid anymore "

" But don't bring her into this,heal it and then I come with you that's the deal but I'm gonna come with you tomorrow "

" Alright "

Bagus bring them in and one of them put their hand into fitria chest and after he done,he go outside

One of them said " Don't forget we're gonna come tomorrow "

And then he leave

*End flashback*

" After that,they start chasing me "

" Why are you running if you can fight ? " Nanda asked

" And kill them like you did ? "

" How do you know about that ? "

" If I touch someone,I'm gonna connected with their past too "

" We have to stop them from gathering alphas,if not they're gonna have a power to conquer the world "

" I'm gonna think about this later,right now I'm gonna check on my sister bye "

Bagus walk away

Note : It's a long chapter Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Sacrifice

In bagus's house

" Astrid, I'm home "

And then there's 2 people come out from Astrid's room and bring astrid with them

" Brother,I thought they're good people and then they start grab me,I'm sorry "

" Do you come with us or not ? "

" Alright I'll come with you "

And then they put her down

Bagus go to his sister

" Astrid,I'm not gonna come home okay,take care of yourself "

Bagus and 2 people go out and leave astrid

Astrid took her phone and start calling fitria

In telephone

# Fit,there's 2 people that grab me and then he ask bagus to come with them what am i gonna do ? #

# Relax we're gonna take care this,just stay in the house and lock the door #

# I got a video from bagus past #

# what is it ? #

# they changed his clothes because they afraid you're gonna follow them #

# thanks for the info,if they're try to hurt bagus call us,okay ? #

# okay #

And then astrid sleep because she feel dizzy

Note : I'm sorry if it's shorts next chapter I'm gonna update it tonight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Plan part 1

Astrid throw her on her bedside because she feel dizzy

Meanwhile,

Fitria and the others think of plan how they gonna get bagus back

" What are we gonna do guys ? "

" First we had to find him,Second we had to bring a weapon,we maybe can bark in but at least we bring a weapon I don't want to go there without a weapon " Fariz suggested

" We can call astrid for help "

" No don't call her she's sleeping "

" Then,how are we gonna find him ? "

" Let me try to locate him "

Nanda try to search bagus's picture in his mind after he find it he try to search a glow road and then there's 2 glow road

Nanda sighed

" There's 2 glow road I don't know where's the real one "

" That means we had to split up "

" Nanda,there's 1 thing you forgot,we had to bring a weapon "

" Let's go to my house I had a lot of weapon "

" But nanda we can't just brought a weapon anywhere it's gonna get an attention from everyone we met they're gonna think that we're gonna kill a people "

" You had a point there "

" What are we gonna do now ? "

And then there's a call from fitria's cellphone

# Hello #

# Fit,they threaten bagus that if he doesn't cooperate with them,they gonna kill me,what am I supposed to do ? #

# Did bagus touch you before #

# Yes but it happen when I was 3 years old when mom wants him to take me to the park #

# Maybe If you talk maybe you can tell bagus that you're okay and ask him where he is because we're gonna rescue him #

# Alright #

# Keep call me when there's something wrong okay ? #

# Alright bye #

Astrid hang up the phone and said to herself

* Brother I'm okay #

* I'm relieve that you're okay #  
* What about you ?

* I'm okay don't worry #

* Where are you ? #

*I'm in some kind of laboratorium #

To be continued :D


End file.
